The Final Battle
by SkyHighFan
Summary: This is the Final Battle against Voldemort and his army. Mainly centered on the duel between Harry and Voldemort and the other duels that I chose for the story to have.
1. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the charchters. I wanted to write a Final Battle with Voldemort story and here it is. I had the people dueling that I thought would be best against each other. If Sirius was still alive I would have had him take on and kill Wormtail but since he isn't I had to make due. I'm planning on maybe writing another chapter to this story that'll show the aftermath of the battle.

* * *

It was the Final Battle against Voldemort.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had succeeded in their quest to destroy all of the Horcruxes and all that was left was to destroy Voldemort and his army. In order to do this they needed an army of their own so before they left to go after the Horcruxes they managed to come up with a way to summon to them an army at a moments notice. They gave members of the Order of the Phoenix contact Galleons like they'd given the DA during their fifth year. Sending a message over them would constitute the time and place that the Trio had set for the final battle and they were supposed to be able to Apparate there at a moments notice. They came up with that idea from what Voldemort did with his own army using his Dark Marks (the ones on the Death Eater's arms). Also they contacted all members of the DA figuring they'd trained them for this and they deserved the chance to join the battle if they wanted to. All of the members agreed to have their contact Galleons on them so they could come at a moments notice also (the ones Hermione had given them 5th year still functioned and would pick up the same messages she sent to the Order). They also told the Order that if they had time to alert the Ministry of Magic but to have all of their magical allies on standby for the battle so that they could help too. This plan had worked well and they had themselves a fairly good-sized army.

Snape was in the battle also but he was on the side of Harry and his friends. He approached Harry unarmed one day when Harry, Ron and Hermione were searching for Horcruxes. He revealed that the night Dumbledore had died he had asked Snape with Legilimency to kill him. The potion he had drank was slowly draining him of his powers and strength and would eventually make him a slave to Voldemort. There was no antidote to it and he didn't want Malfoy have to deal with having killed someone so he asked Snape to do it. Snape had taken Harry into his mind the same way he had gone inside of Harry's when he was teaching him Occulmency and showed him the memory of that night showing him that he was telling the truth. He helped them track down the remaining Horcurxes with Voldemort never suspecting him of being on Harry's side until he turned on him at the beginning of the Final Battle.

The battle was raging on everywhere and while with the fight the enemy there was some just blasting them and move on, there were also some individual duels going on. For example: Neville was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange (he had insisted on taking her on by himself since he wanted revenge for his what she did to parents) and he was doing extremely well against her, Lupin was dueling Fenrir Greyback (Harry had defeated him on the night of Dumbledore's death but a retreating Death Eater had freed him of the Full-Body Bind), Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy were dueling (with the help of Voldemort he had managed to break out of prison), Wormtail was dueling Hermione and Draco Malfoy was dueling Ron. But the biggest of these duels was Harry versus Voldemort. At the beginning of the battle both sides gathered their forces and Harry challenged Voldemort to a one on one duel while their armies fought each other. Voldemort accepted telling his Death Eaters and Dark Creatures not to interfere in the duel, with Harry telling his side the same thing. They wanted to kill each other but they wanted to do it themselves without interference. They headed off to the side of the battlefield where they were less likely to get interrupted and started fighting. In the three years since they'd last dueled Harry had gotten a lot better at it and knew a lot more useful spells then just the Disarming Charm which was what he had ended up using the last time against Voldemort allowing him to escape back to Hogwarts with Cedric's dead body.

"Avada Kedavra," yelled Voldemort shooting the curse at Harry. Harry dropped to the ground avoiding the curse.

"Petrificus Totalus," yelled Harry. Voldemort dodged it easily. "Come on you can do better than that. Crucio!"

Harry got hit by it and was writhing on the ground in pain. "Impedimenta," he managed to gasp out hitting Voldemort and stopping the Torture Curse.

"Nice one. I'll admit you caught me off guard there but you won't again. Avada Kedavra," yelled Voldemort. Harry managed to roll behind a tree, which blocked the curse.

Meanwhile Neville was dueling Bellatrix to the best of his ability. "Crucio," she shouted hitting him with the Torture Curse. "You know I enjoyed using this on your parents and now I'm enjoying using it on you. I wonder, how long it will take you to break like your parents did?"

Neville got enraged at this comment. "Crucio," he yelled. Unlike when Harry had used it on her 2 years before this time it actually worked because of all of Neville's rage towards her. Bellatrix rolled around on the ground in pain from the very same curse she liked to use to torture people. Neville finally let up.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that ever again," roared Neville.

Bellatrix was enraged. "How dare you! I'll get you! Crucio."

This time Neville dodged it. "Avada Kedavra," he yelled focusing all of his rage into this one attack.

Bellatrix was so surprised she didn't have time to get out of the way. The curse hit her and she fell to the ground, dead. Neville stood over her shocked at what he did, but happy that he'd avenged all the people she'd hurt or killed including his parents and Sirius.

Lupin's fight with Greyback was at this point pretty even. "Hey Lupin," said Greyback dodging a Stunning Spell Lupin sent at him. "How'd you like the gift I gave you of being a werewolf?"

Lupin was enraged by this comment and his rage blinded him so much he shot off spells at Greyback that Greyback was easily able to dodge.

"Crucio," yelled Greyback laughing at Lupin's inability to hit him.

Lupin rolled in pain on the ground when suddenly: "Expelliarmus!" Greyback's wand flew out of his hand. He and Lupin turned to see Snape standing there pointing his wand at Greyback.

Snape went to finish the job but Lupin said, "No Severus, this one's mine to finish." Snape nodded. "Stupefy!" yelled Lupin knocking out the defenseless and surprised Greyback. "Incarcerus." He then bound Greyback as well so if he woke up he wouldn't be getting away.

Mr. Weasley's fight with Lucius was going well for him. Malfoy turned out to be more talk then anything else and couldn't even put up a good fight.

"Crucio," yelled Lucius. Mr. Weasley easily dodged it. "Come on Lucius, you can do better than that can't you? Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius Malfoy got hit by the Full-Body Bind and the fight was over.

Wormtail and Hermione were going at it nearby. "Avada Kedavra," yelled Wormtail aiming at Hermione. She easily dodged it. "Hey Wormtail, your dueling skills suck," exclaimed Hermione. "Impedimenta!" Wormtail was struck by this and brought up short. "Stupefy! Incarcerus!" Hermione Stunned and bound him. Also she put an Anti-Transformation Jinx on him so when he woke up he wouldn't be able to turn into a rat and get away. She then turned her attention back to the main battle.

The main battle was fairly even. Both sides had creatures on their sides that were battling as well as witches and wizards. There were Dementors, Werewolves, Giants, Trolls and all sorts of other creatures out there that both sides had to deal with. Curses were flying everywhere, Dementors where swooping all over the place while the combatants on the battlefield conjured Patronus' to deal with them, trolls were swinging their clubs at everyone, the giants were trying to trample as many people as they could while they battled each other (the good giants and the evil giants).

Meanwhile Ron and Draco Malfoy were having it out after hating each other for so many years. Malfoy was so far giving Ron a good fight. "Crucio," yelled Malfoy. Ron managed to dodge it. "Is that the best that you've got," asked Ron. "Crucio," Malfoy yelled this time hitting Ron and causing him a great deal of pain. "Expelliarmus," yelled Ron taking Malfoy by surprise and disarming him. Malfoy charged at him and knocked him to the ground causing him to drop his wand. The two of them began to have it out in a fistfight. "You're a stupid Muggle loving wizard! You and your family are a disgrace especially since you hang out with that filthy Mudblood Granger," yelled Malfoy. Ron was so enraged he beat the living daylights out of Malfoy. After he was sure Malfoy was out cold and he was satisfied with his revenge he picked up his wand. "Incarcerus," he muttered tying up Malfoy. "That'll teach you to call people Mudblood!" Ron then went and rejoined the main fight.

Meanwhile Harry was dueling Voldemort and neither of them was truly gaining an upper hand. He was about ready to give up when he remembered his parents and all of the people that he loved and knew that they would want him to finish this. "Crucio," yelled Voldemort managing to hit him while he was distracted by his thoughts.

"Now the moment we've all been waiting for. You've failed to defeat me and now your going to be joining your father and filthy Mudblood mother. I'll admit you gave me quite a fight there and were truly a worthy adversary but you just weren't strong enough to beat me," said Voldemort

Voldemort raised his wand while Harry lay on the ground trying to figure out if there was anyway for him to survive. Nothing he'd done so far had really even made a dent against Voldemort. Then an idea came to him. He raised his wand and cried "Reducto!"

Voldemort was caught by surprise by this and the Reductor Curse took him in the chest sending him to the ground.

Harry stood up and Voldemort slowly did as well. The Reductor Curse had blown a hole in his chest and he was weakened. Harry took advantage of the situation. "Sectumsempra," he yelled waving his wand. Voldemort stumbled backwards a massive cut appearing across his body. Harry knew it was time to finish this. He concentrated all of his love, hatred and rage for a final attack. "Avada Kedavra," he yelled pointing his wand straight at Voldemort's chest.

The Killing Curse hit Voldemort. It had so much power in it coming from all of Harry's emotions that it killed Voldemort finally. Harry sighed. It was all over. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. He turned his attention back to the main battle.

The battle had been raging on as he'd battled Voldemort and his army had basically decimated Voldemort's. But everything had stopped with the death of Voldemort. Realizing that their leader was dead and that they were likely to be next if they didn't get out of there, most of the Death Eaters and Dark Creatures left. The ones that didn't were easily rounded up by the Order and the DA. After it was over everyone started cheering Harry and what he did. They then began surveying the carnage from the battle. Most of the people fighting with Harry had survived including Ron, Hermione, Lupin and all the rest of the Weasley's. Harry, Ron and Hermione reunited and everyone headed off to celebrate the victory and the end of the war.

* * *

Please review and try not to be too hard on me. 


	2. Aftermath and The End

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just wanted to put up a chapter that showed the aftermath and what the future held after the final battle in the first chapter of my story.

* * *

After the battle was over and before the celebrations began Harry's army surveyed the damage that had been done. The area that they had fought in was completely decimated and there were bodies lying all over the place, most of them belonging to Voldemort's army. But they had suffered some devastating loses. Susan Bones had been killed facing a bunch of Death Eaters during the fighting. She was so enraged about her aunt's death and had the wish to take as many down as possible that she did take out a massive amount of Death Eaters before finally being killed when a lot of them ganged up on her. Professor Sprout had been badly wounded during the fighting but would be all right. Professor Slughorn was dead. Voldemort himself killed him after discovering that he revealed the secret of the Horcruxes to Harry. Besides that a lot of other people had been injured or killed, but most of the ones killed were from the Ministry.

"Well, it's over," said Harry surveying the carnage.

"Yeah, but the cost was great," said Lupin.

"I know, but at least Voldemort is dead and can't ever come back this time," said Harry.

Following the defeat of Voldemort celebrations were held and so were funerals for the fallen. Many people that participated in the battle were given Order of Merlin First Classes including Harry, Ron and Hermione. As time went on wounds healed and people moved on from the devastating war. Life went on. After graduating from Hogwarts Harry went on to become an Auror and married Ginny. He continued to track down and capture Dark Wizards and became well known and feared and not just because of the whole Voldemort thing either. After doing that for years he retired and was offered the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. He took the job and was a well liked and admired Professor. Eventually he got the job of Headmaster and held that job until he died of old age. During this time no major threats surfaced and there was a lot of peace in the wizarding world. As for Ginny she married Harry after they both graduated and she went on to become an Auror as well. She retired from that job at the same time as Harry and became Charms professor at Hogwarts until she too died of old age. Ron and Hermione started dating soon after the battle and married once they left Hogwarts. This surprised no one; in fact people had been putting out bets on when it would happen. Ron also went on to become an Auror and was Harry's partner. Together they rid the wizarding world of threats and were a great team. Ron had become a much better wizard once he'd started to apply himself and although he wasn't as good as Harry or Hermione, he was much better than he used to be. As for Hermione she helped Harry and Ron if they needed her help fighting an evil wizard but she basically retired from that life after the final battle with Voldemort. She'd helped with that threat because of her friendship with Ron and Harry but she didn't like fighting unless it was necessary. If Harry and Ron came upon a Dark Wizard that they needed help with defeating she'd come and help them but she didn't do it as actively as she did against Voldemort. She, unlike them did not go on to become an Auror. She became an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. That department offered her a job because of her skills and she took it. She really wasn't allowed to say anything about it but for Ron and Harry she'd make a couple of exceptions. For example once when they'd needed her help she used a spell that the Department of Mysteries had made to help them. She taught them how to use the spell and it was a great asset to their work even though they technically weren't supposed to know about it. As for Neville he went on to become a famous Herbologist. He wasn't much of a fighter although he _did_ kill Belatrix Lestrange, but he was great with plants and he used his skills in that area to become a Herbologist. Eventually he became the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts as well. Remus Lupin ended up marrying Tonks and was given back his old job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and he was the first one in a long time to hold that job for more than a year. He had the job for several years before eventually retiring and settling down.

The aftermath of the battle had been horrific but for everyone who survived the future was bright. And they didn't waste this new future they embraced it.

* * *

Please review and please no flames. 


End file.
